


Нырни, чтобы победить

by sarritena



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarritena/pseuds/sarritena
Summary: Пловец Лэнс МакКлейн чувствует, что его Таймер обнуляется прямо перед тем, как он должен был прыгнуть в воду и закончить свое соревнование. Ему предстоит выбор: продолжить и упустить своего соулмейта в этот судьбоносный момент или бросить годы трудов ради полнейшего незнакомца.Лэнс решается и теперь ему предстоит пережить последствия своего выбора - невозможность вернуться назад и нагнать то, что он упустил. Но упустил ли он?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 9





	Нырни, чтобы победить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In It To Win It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863820) by [Lucy_Claire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Claire/pseuds/Lucy_Claire). 



> [ фикбучная версия](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6706336)

Лэнс почувствовал это, вставая в позицию для старта. Как только его взгляд упал на парня в красной кожанке на уровне трибун, глаза заволокло алой пеленой, болезненно сжалось сердце, выбивая из легких воздух.

Сейчас происходило одно из двух: или у Лэнса случился сердечный приступ в один из важнейших дней в его жизни, или же он только что увидел своего Соулмейта.

Он был лишь красным пятнышком в мокрых очках Лэнса, но видно было достаточно, чтобы различить некоторые черты: взлохмаченные черные волосы, темные глаза, высокие скулы и острый подбородок — это все, что успел увидеть Лэнс перед тем, как прозвучал свисток.

Сбитый с толку, Лэнс скорее упал в воду, чем нырнул, начал отплевываться и пытаться восстановить дыхание перед тем, как повернулся, ухватился за край бассейна и мощно оттолкнулся ногами, начиная плыть кролем на спине. Он работал ногами в воде как лодочный мотор, продвигаясь вперед в надежде обойти Касабланку из Испании и Фудживару из Японии.

Между движениями правой и левой рук и глубокими вздохами, пытаясь остаться на плаву и унять горящее горло, Лэнс заметил его еще раз, на нижних рядах, где американские олимпийцы и их семьи сидели, размахивая флагами, и болели за их команду. Он смог различить еще пару деталей: длинную шею и густые брови. Сердце Лэнса вновь глухо упало в пятки и колотилось так сильно, что Лэнс захлебнулся на вдохе и начал тонуть. Касабланка вырвался вперед.

В, казалось, растянувшийся на многие часы момент, который на самом деле мог быть и парой секунд, Лэнс буквально слышал, как кричит его тренер, как проигрывает его команда и как целая страна освистывает его позорное поражение. Он должен был быть тем, кто закончит эту эстафету, будучи быстрейшим пловцом в команде; он был тем, кто шел последним со ставкой или все, или ничего. И вот он — тонущий в бассейне, с воздухом за щеками и горящим разумом, с сжимающимся от отчаяния горлом и жжением в глазах, пытающийся не задохнуться. Его сердце все так же продолжало колотиться о ребра.

Он знал об этом чувстве, слышал рассказы людей, упустивших своих соулмейтов из-за минутного промедления, а все из-за того, что они не рванули со всех ног, когда их Часы приказали. Если Лэнс не выберется из воды и не найдет красное пятно сейчас же, то потеряет его навсегда, потому что эти глухие удары и сжимающееся сердце — предупреждение об уже начавшемся финальном отсчете.

У Лэнса было два варианта: плыть так быстро, как он только может, и надеяться на бронзу или бросить все и найти алое пятнышко перед тем, как оно потеряется из виду.

Он начал думать о полных надежды глазах матери, лицах младших братьев, скрещенных пальцах маленькой сестренки, о других олимпийцах и их семьях, стоявших с флагами на трибунах; он думал о своей команде на другом конце бассейна, уже считавших себя проигравшими. Лэнс мог в точности представить их лица с различными эмоциями, но он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как же выглядит его соулмейт.

Лэнса разрывало надвое, где одна половина тянула его к концу дорожки в бассейне, а другая — влево, к трибунам. Он работал всю свою жизнь, чтобы попасть сюда, чтобы плыть и победить, чтобы дать семье повод гордиться им, чтобы повесить свои медали в гостинной, но всю свою жизнь, каждую минуту, он оглядывался на свои Часы, растерянно вздыхая, пытаясь заставить время бежать быстрее, чтобы поскорее встретить Единственного.

Но сейчас дело было не только в нем, а во всех тех людях, которые от него зависели. И Лэнсу хотелось закричать от того, насколько разорванным он себя чувствовал.

Закрыв глаза, он сделал выбор, оставив свое сердце идти ко дну бассейна.

Когда Лэнс дотронулся ногами до твердой поверхности, то со всей силы оттолкнулся и рванул вперед, обратно в игру, работая ногами так сильно, что у него сразу же заболели икры и поясница. Поэтому он всплыл ближе к поверхности, с каждым взмахом рук быстро втягивая воздух, начиная икать.

Лэнс почувствовал, как его сердце вновь прогремело под ребрами, стоило ему только обойти Антониадиса из Греции, — второе предупреждение и последний шанс, чтобы выбраться из воды и найти своего соулмейта. Невыносимое чувство горя и горечи вспыхнуло в центре груди, разветвляясь в разные части тела и заставляя его руки онеметь.

 _Он был все еще на трибунах_ , Лэнс уверил себя. Он все еще был на трибунах, и как только Лэнс освободится, то побежит так быстро, как только ему позволят мокрые ступни, и не отпустит от себя эту красную куртку, пока не свистнет рак на горе.

Маскируя встревоженный всхлип, Лэнс резко вдохнул, начал грести усерднее, чувствуя, как боль из ног эхом отдавалась во всем теле. Он продолжал плыть вперед.

« _Получи бронзу, а потом найди своего соулмейта. Получи бронзу, найди своего соулмейта_ », — крутилась мысль в голове, толкая его вперед.

Последний вздох, и Лэнс выгнулся назад, касаясь рукой стены позади себя. Он прокручивается, отталкивается как можно сильнее, руками рассекая воду как нож масло, набирая скорость, от которой шла ходуном голова, и вместо _«Бронза, соулмейт. Сначала бронза, а потом парень»_ в голове начало крутиться: _«Бронзовый соулмейт, бронзовый парень, бронзовый соулмейт»_.

Последний рывок, и Лэнс вытянул руку, врезаясь в стену достаточно сильно, чтобы запястье изогнулось под непривычным углом и хрустнуло — за шапочкой на голове и рыком воды вокруг он мог не услышать резкого хруста, но он прекрасно его почувствовал.

Он не остановился, чтобы проверить, как там его команда, или чтобы увидеть результаты соревнования, — Лэнс выбрался из бассейна и сразу рванул мимо знакомых лиц, смазанно хлопая всех по вытянутым рукам, направляясь прямиком к трибунам.

Корреспондентка появилась из ниоткуда, заставляя Лэнса мысленно простонать. Он не заготовил никакой речи и, если честно, ему сейчас было все равно, упустил ли он бронзу. Он должен был найти то красное пятно!

— Лэнс МакКлейн! Как вы себя чувствуете после сегодняшнего выступления?

— Я не совсем им доволен и чувствую, что мог бы выступить намного лучше. В следующий раз я выложусь на все сто и помогу моей команде занять место выше, чем мы имеем сегодня, — отвечает Лэнс с самым стыдливым выражением лица, на которое он сейчас был способен, но — опять же, будем честны — все, чего он хотел, так это взять и запихать этот надоедливый микрофон этой женщине в рот прежде, чем она выдаст следующий вопрос. Его ждет алая куртка!

— О, вы не знаете? Вы взяли серебро!

— Конечно, я уверен, что мог бы… что?

— Серебро. Вы заняли второе место, — корреспондентка повторила с широкой и неправдоподобной улыбкой, направленной в его сторону, и почему-то раздраженным взглядом. Лэнсу он совсем не нравился — напоминал о пассивно-агрессивной учительнице химии в старшей школе, которая вела себя так, будто любой вопрос был тупым и не заслуживающим ответа. Лэнс ненавидел эту маразматичку, и явное сходство между этими двумя женщинами никак не помогало в задаче продолжить бежать дальше.

Его голова дернулась влево от женщины, к таблу с результатами.

— Серебро? Вы уверены?

На табло большими простыми белыми буквами было написано: «1|UK» и «2|USA».

Внутри Лэнса будто прогремела и вылетела пробка от шампанского, высвобождая все раньше запертые эмоции и чувства, он подпрыгнул, вскинув руки над головой в победном танце.

— Вуху! Я получил серебро, детка! Я мог завалить всю гонку, но нет! Я взял серебро и сделал это вовремя!

Команда, в конце концов, нагнала, накидывая ему на голову полотенце, встала рядом, пара рук звонко похлопала его по спине, кто-то потрепал его по макушке, взлохмачивая волосы во все стороны, кто-то танцевал с флагом. Сердце Лэнса наконец-то перестало биться как сумасшедшее, и чувства облегчения и неверия заполнили его грудь до краев. Его команда взяла серебро, а в следующий раз они возьмут…

— БРОНЗА! — неожиданно закричал Лэнс, дергаясь так резко, что затылком врезался в нос Реннеса — одного из пловцов. — Я забыл о моем бронзовом парне!

— О твоем чем? — встряла корреспондентка.

Лэнс отмахнулся от них всех, продолжив бежать дальше, к трибунам.

— Позже!

По пути к центральным рядам трибун Лэнс поскользнулся раз пять, и это было совсем не круто и не весело, потому что он чувствовал себя скользкой вермишелиной из удона, и это было главной причиной, почему он был именно пловцом, а не бегуном, гимнастом или кем-нибудь, кто занимается на суше с нормальной гравитацией. В воде он был таким же грациозным, как чертов лебедь, на земле же? Не совсем. Он скорее делал лебедеподобные ныряния лицом в грязь, пока бежал по своим делам, шел куда-либо или просто разогревался перед занятиями. Боже, как же он ненавидел разогреваться, нарезая круги вокруг бассейна, - он почти всегда падал в воду до того, как заканчивал разминку.

Лэнс остановился, немного проскользив, перед трибунами и внимательно просканировал взглядом ряды в секции для американских команд, выискивая красную куртку. И он заметил ее.

— Попался! — Лэнс победно вскрикнул, взбираясь по центральной лестнице. — Иди к Лэнсу, детка!

Но как только он дошел до секции США, проходя мимо каждого сидения и как бы высоко ни вытягивая голову, Лэнс не мог найти алое пятно или все те черты незнакомца, которые он заметил из бассейна. Не было никого с взлохмаченными черными волосами, острым подбородком, со странными темными глазами и в яркой куртке, по крайней мере, не в ярко-красной, который так отчетливо врезался в память.

Леденящее беспокойство начинало тянуть все сильнее в низу живота, пока он поднимался все выше, отчаянно ища.

— Где же ты? — чесалось запястье.

Лавка за лавкой, шаг за шагом, вся секция была пройдена, но не было ни одного намека на его соулмейта, кроме пары пустых мест в третьем ряду. Единственным человеком, кто сидел в красной кожанке, оказалась девушка с длинными русыми волосами, обхваченными белой лентой.

— Эй, чья это куртка? — Лэнс спросил у нее.

Девушка нахмурилась, опуская взгляд к одному из рукавов.

— Не знаю, друг друга моего брата оставил ее, и я решила, что уж лучше ее надеть, прежде чем кто-нибудь на нее сядет.

Лэнс сглотнул, надежда все еще теплилась у него в груди.

— Ты знаешь его имя? Имя друга друга?

— Прости, нет. Никогда раньше с ним не встречалась.

— Тогда можешь дать мне номер друга твоего брата, чтобы я мог спросить у него?

— У меня нет его номера, — она нахмурилась.

— А у твоего брата? — Лэнс сдержал рвущийся наружу крик и рык разочарования. — Где он?

— Он ушел с тем самым другом перекусить. Он будет здесь и завтра — он один из команды.

— Значит, я попробую завтра, — Лэнс поник, невозможно и мертвецки уставший.

— Почему ты спрашивал? — она удивленно и заинтересованно вскинула брови.

— Просто… Просто тот парень, что сидел здесь, - мой соулмейт, — Лэнс ответил, неловко закинув руку за шею и нервно перебирая между пальцами мокрые кончики волос. — Я увидел его, когда нырнул в воду.

— Ты упустил его, — ее глаза расширились.

— Да. Думаешь, я все еще могу найти его?

— Прости, чел, но ты теряешь соулмейта, когда вселенная кидает тебе их в лицо, а после она убеждается, что вы никогда больше не встретитесь, — она отвечает честно и прямо.

Колени у Лэнса подогнулись, и он тяжело упал на лавку. Он не сделал того, чего хотел: он хотел получить хотя бы бронзу, а потом найти своего нового парня, но погнался за двумя зайцами и получил серебро, упустив своего соулмейта, так с ним и не встретившись.

Девушка похлопала его по плечу.

— Ты разве не должен идти сейчас на награждение?

Лэнс тяжело выдохнул. Он получил серебро, он плыл так быстро и мощно, как не плавал никогда в жизни, и он должен был быть на седьмой луне от счастья, но…

— Я упустил его и получил высокое место, но я совершенно не чувствую себя победителем, — он ответил еле слышно. — Чувствую себя таким опустошенным, будто все внутренности выпали наружу.

Она посмотрела на него очень грустным и сожалеющим взглядом и сняла куртку.

— Вот, если тебя это утешит, то он завтра должен узнать свою куртку и подойти спросить о ней. Так вы сможете встретиться.

— Правда?

— Правда, — она согласилась, прикрыв глаза в широкой и искренней улыбке.

— Я Лэнс, — он ответил, прижав к груди алую кожанку и протянув вторую для рукопожатия.

— Знаю, — она пожала его руку, — я Кэти, но все зовут меня Пидж.

— Мне не захочется узнать, как именно ты получила свое прозвище?

— Не захочется.

Кивая, Лэнс накинул на плечи куртку и ринулся обратно, вниз, к своей команде.

Он не смог получить бронзу и парня одновременно, но он получил серебро и вскоре найдет своего соулмейта.

Церемония награждения прошла, сыграл британский национальный гимн, и все разошлись по своим номерам в олимпийской деревне. Лэнс заснул, прижимая к груди ту самую кожанку. Она пахла моторным маслом и мягкой кожей.

***

Весь следующий день он разгуливал в красной куртке, но единственное, что случилось, — его спутали с членом испанской сборной, и все. Лэнс все ходил и ходил, но никто так и не подошел, не спросил о кожанке, никто не заставил его сердце сжаться в предвкушении и готовности.

Лэнс остановился у олимпийской деревни в последний раз перед тем, как уехать в аэропорт, и закатал красный рукав, чтобы проверить свой Таймер. Теперь он показывал полный набор нулей. Не было ни перезагрузки, ни пяти запасных минут, ни второго шанса для _того самого_ момента.

Он упустил свой шанс, но получил серебро.

Оно того не стоило.

***

_Четыре года спустя, Япония_

Они летели в Японию, на вторые Олимпийские игры Лэнса, в самолете, забитом другими олимпийцами, уже знакомыми и новыми, выступающими за команду Штатов. Лэнс и его команда — Уилсон, Реннес и Кинросс — сидели в носу самолета вместе с командами по теннису, бегу и волейболу, поэтому Лэнс смог разглядеть другие команды по менее популярным видам спорта — фехтованию, боксу, пляжному волейболу и тяжелой атлетике — только мельком. По удивительному совпадению, все внимание Лэнса была приковано именно к той части самолета. В этом году его дружище Ханк выступал как тяжелоатлет, австралийская эмигрантка по имени Аллура была капитаном сборной по волейболу, а Широ, которого Лэнс видел только краем глаза, но был наслышан о нем, хоть никогда с парнем и не разговаривал, был то ли боксером, то ли участвовал в рукопашном бою.

С тяжелым вздохом Лэнс вновь сгорбился в своем кресле и прикрыл глаза. Поездка из Калифорнии в Японию не будет короткой.

***

— Ты не выглядишь радостным или взволнованным, — Ханк заметил, как только они дошли до олимпийской деревни, неся в руках только ручную кладь из самолета: у Ханка — его ноутбук, у Лэнса же рюкзак, набитый всеми важными для парня вещами: телескопом, экземпляром «Маленького Принца», пачкой кислых мармеладных червячков и красной кожанкой. Красной кожанкой его соулмейта.

Лэнс засунул руку в рюкзак, пробежавшись пальцами по мягкой коже. Куртка стала для него маленькой еще года два назад. Плавание вытянуло его тело ввысь и вширь, поэтому ему пришлось полностью обновить свой гардероб, скинув все старые вещи младшему брату. Все, кроме красной куртки.

На ней не было ни имени, ни адреса — ничего на внутренней стороне, что только подтверждало одну мысль — Лэнс безвозвратно и навсегда упустил свой шанс.

— Просто трезво смотрю на вещи, — Лэнс ответил, попинывая попадающиеся под ногами листья, пока они вдвоем шли к своим комнатам. — Если я буду слишком уверенным, то могу облажаться, если же я буду слишком напуган, то я тоже могу облажаться. Лучше уж быть на расслабоне, и все будет изи-бризи.

— Ты? — Ханк выгнул бровь. — Трезвомыслящий? Я что, в другой вселенной оказался?

— Эй! — Лэнс легко пихнул Ханка в плечо, — я могу быть серьезным, если захочу!

— Насколько серьезным?

— Я серьезен, как Сириус Блэк.

Пряча улыбку, Ханк неверяще согласно промычал.

— Ой, умолкни! — уши у Лэнса покраснели.

— Я ничего не говорил.

— Нет, говорил! — Лэнс обвиняюще ткнул в парня пальцем. — Этот твой тон говорит о многом.

Ханк отмахнулся, повернувшись и направившись к своему району деревни.

— Продолжай стараться, Лэнс.

— Я продолжу стараться — ради золота!

— Конечно.

Конечно, Лэнс сделает это, ведь ему больше не для чего стараться.

Запихнув руки в карманы, Лэнс направился к своему домику, который он делил с командой. Как только его нога коснулась первой ступеньки, он услышал голос, заставивший все его тело содрогнуться, будто дернули за струну. Голос был незнаком, но что-то внутри Лэнса отозвалось, заполнив живот нервным и тревожным чувством.

Он вытянул шею, выглянув за угол дома, и заметил, должно быть, Широ, прогуливающегося по другой стороне улицы и идущего плечом к плечу с парнем чуть меньшего роста, тоньше и бледнее. Лэнс посмотрел в своей жизни достаточно аниме, чтобы понять, что эти двое разговаривали между собой на японском.

И вместо широченной спины Широ, взгляд Лэнса был притянут к его спутнику, будто булавка к магниту, и голос незнакомца поражал его в самое сердце каждый раз, когда парень открывал рот.

Лэнс выполз из-за угла, прячась за фикусоподобным деревом и жмурясь в попытке разглядеть товарища Широ в тусклом свете луны.

Незнакомец обернулся, повернувшись к Широ лицом, Лэнс же увидел взлохмаченные черные волосы и поперхнулся.

Это был он.

Пока Лэнс справлялся со своим потрясением, его соулмейт и Широ исчезли из поля зрения, и у него не было ни малейшего понятия, куда они делись. Лэнс выбежал из своего укрытия к месту, где в последний раз их видел, и проверил все улочки между ближайшими домами в надежде найти их удаляющиеся силуэты. Потом он начал заглядывать в окна.

Ничего, он не нашел ничего.

Его соулмейт снова ускользнул от него песком сквозь пальцы.

***

Лэнс прошелся по каждой возможной теории за следующую пару дней, прогуливаясь по олимпийской деревне между финальными тренировками. Он не нашел почти никого из сборной Америки, и уж тем более он не нашел Широ, чтобы порасспрашивать того о его друге. Скорее всего, его соулмейт был двоюродным братом Широ из Японии, который тогда остановился навестить своего брата в Бразилии, и именно тогда Лэнс увидел его на трибунах. Теперь же этот кузен приезжал сюда каждый день целенаправленно, потому что Лэнс не мог найти его нигде в деревне.

Он зашел так далеко, что начал плакаться Ханку, прося того достать имена и фотографии ВСЕХ из японской сборной, просто чтобы он смог взглянуть на лица каждого и определить, кто же из них его красное пятно.

— Ты уверен, что это именно парень? — Ханк спросил, пока они стояли у бассейна. Лэнс растягивался, пытаясь унять скачущее сердце. Соревнование начиналось через десять минут. — Типа, без обид, но здесь куча парней со спины похожи на девчонок.

— У него голос был ниже, чем у меня. Конечно, я уверен, что это был парень, Ханк.

— Да так, — Ханк прислонился к дверному косяку, — к слову говорю, что ты можешь ошибаться. Может, это даже и не он.

— Я почувствовал его, Ханк.

— Ты можешь просто проецировать, — участливо предположил Ханк. — Ты даже не видел лицо того парня в прошлый раз, а это было четыре года назад. Ты мог просто заметить первого попавшегося человека с похожей прической и ухватиться за эту идею.

Лэнс поднялся и ухватил себя за локти, заводя руки за спину.

— Не можешь оставить мне хоть немного надежды, да?

— Просто говорю…

— Нет! Нет! Нет, не-а, нетушки, мне достаточно тебя на сегодня! — Лэнс натянул свою шапочку и направился занять позицию за Уилсоном. — Пожелай мне удачи.

— Не утони, — это был ханковский вариант подбадривания.

Лэнс встал за Уилсоном, ожидая свистка.

Свисток просвистел, и Кинросс нырнул первым. Лэнс продвинулся ближе к бассейну. Кинросса в который раз на обратном пути обошел Уиттмор из Великобритании. Реннес прыгнул в воду в ту же секунду, как Кинросс дотронулся до стены, и Лэнс снова сделал шаг вперед — предвкушение, нервно булькающие внутри, начало достигать точки кипения.

Перед тем как натянуть на глаза очки, Лэнс осмотрелся вокруг в последний раз, чтобы взглянуть на сборную США на трибунах, держащую огромный флаг. Именно тогда он приметил Широ, сидящего рядом с двумя люди: одна — с русой макушкой, знакомая девушка, которая дала ему ту самую красную куртку, а справа сидел худенький парень с убранными в хвост волосами и густой неровной челкой.

Уилсон нырнул в воду с громким всплеском, и это выдернуло Лэнса из мыслей. Он натянул очки, наклонившись над краем, незаметно оглядываясь.

Сердце Лэнса тяжело встрепенулось под ребрами, пока он переживал тот, прошлый раз, в этой же самой позиции. Склонившийся, касающийся пальцами края бассейна, с готовыми к прыжку в любой момент и напряженными ногами, со слегка запотевшими очками, пытающийся разглядеть своего соулмейта.

Если он вновь переживает этот момент, тогда его соулмейт исчезнет в ту же секунду, как Лэнс выскользнет из воды.

В этот раз ему нужно получить хотя бы серебро, и он не может позволить себе никаких отвлечений, которые будут заставлять его просыпаться ночью в холодном поту уже который месяц от кошмаров, где он тонет в бассейне, отчаянно и безнадежно пытаясь дотянуться до размытой фигуры своего соулмейта, или где он оказывается посреди полуторакилометрового бассейна с парнем в красной куртке в одном конце и золотой медалью в другом.

Сейчас было буквально самое худшее время, чтобы начать задумываться о своем положении и вновь отвлечься в неподходящий момент.

Уилсон опередил Морозова из России, и Лэнс нырнул в воду, плывя баттерфляем и преодолевая как можно большее расстояние с каждым вдохом.

 _«Серебро, затем соулмейт, серебро, затем соулмейт»_ , — стало его мантрой в этот раз, заставляя его тело нестись по воде как можно быстрее, просто чтобы он мог приплыть вовремя и найти своего соулмейта или хотя бы хорошенько его рассмотреть.

Он коснулся стены, прокрутился и ринулся обратно, порой забывая делать вдохи.

_Серебро, соулмейт, серебро, соулмейт. Серебряный соулмейт._

Лэнс врезался в стену с запястье выворачивающим ударом, следом хорошенько впечатавшись и головой. Со звоном в ушах он моментально выпрыгнул из воды. Он ничего толком не разобрал, о чем говорила его команда, да не очень-то и хотелось ему знать, как он закончил гонку. Единственное, что он хотел, так это найти _его_.

Торопясь, Лэнс проскользил мимо корреспондента, больно упав у трибун. Удар болью отозвался в копчике и заставил крепко зажмурить глаза. Когда он вновь их открыл, то понял — он вновь потерял то место, где только секунды назад видел своего соулмейта.

Лэнс уже было собрался забраться на ступени, ведущие к секции американской сборной, для поисков, но Ханк подхватил его за торс и одернул подальше от лестницы.

— Поставь меня на место!

— Чел, ты хорошенько приложился головой — тебе нужно прилечь.

— Мне нужно подняться туда! — Лэнс бесполезно взбрыкнулся. — Он там!

— Ради Бога, Лэнс, его там нет. Ты упустил его четыре года назад, признай ты это!

На этих словах Ханка, Лэнс обмяк в его хватке, согнулся, прижав подбородок к груди и подняв стопу так, что пола касалась только пятка. Его было трудно вести, но легко тащить.

— Лэнс…

— Заткнись.

— Если тебе станет легче… — Ханк повернул его, указывая на табло с результатами.

Мужская сборная США на заплыве в полутора тысячах метров взяла золото.

— Золото, — Лэнс пробормотал еле слышно, без всяких эмоций. — Я взял золото.

— Да, ты взял, и это потрясающе! Ты плыл, как торпеда!

— Ура, — слабо ответил Лэнс.

— Да что с тобой?

— Не знаю, я просто… — Лэнс выгнул шею, оглядываясь на трибуны. Место, где, как он мог поклясться, он увидел Широ и его спутников теперь было пустым. — Я просто думал, что найду его в этот раз.

— Ты разглядел, с кем он был?

— Широ.

— Почему тебе тогда не пойти и не спросить Широ?

— Да потому, что я не могу его найти!

— Мы найдем его вместе, ладно? Я пойду и спрошу у капитана волейбольной команды, есть ли у нее его номер, и тогда мы сможем выследить его и расспросить.

— А что если я все равно не смогу его найти? Ты же знаешь, что говорят о пропуске своего отсчета. Если ты упускаешь своего соулмейта, тогда вселенная сделает все возможное, чтобы убедиться, что вы будете упускать друг друга раз за разом и так целую вечность. Я не смогу вот так целую вечность.

— Чел, ты же даже ни разу не встречал его. Ты встречался с другими людьми и раньше, которые явно не были твоими соулмейтами.

— Да, но я не был счастлив! Я ждал этого всю свою жизнь, Ханк.

— Ты и золотую медаль ждал всю свою жизнь.

— И я получил ее, но не его. Ханк вздохнул, поставив Лэнса на ноги.

— Успокойся, хорошо? Ты получишь свою медаль на церемонии, послушаешь национальный гимн, а после мы пойдем и разыщем Широ.

— Ладно.

***

Они не смогли найти Широ. Он выиграл свой матч по боксу против Васкеза из Мексики и исчез вместе со своей медалью.

Собственная медаль Лэнса тяжело давила на шею, пока он и Ханк медленно брели по зданию. Все оставшееся время они решили провести, наблюдая за соревнованиями других спортсменов.

— Что на сегодня? — Лэнс спросил у Ханка.

Ханк, получивший бронзу в тяжелой атлетике, вывел расписание на своем телефоне.

— Фехтование.

— Фехтование, — Лэнс улыбнулся, — это же даже не спорт.

— Ошибаешься, как и всегда, — Ханк шутливо передразнил интонацию Лэнса. — Пойдешь?

— Против кого мы играем?

— Канада.

— Пфф, это не просто лже-вид спорта, так еще и против Канады, которую и настоящей-то страной трудно назвать.

— А это что значит?

— Это значит, что все это представление будет уморительным, когда мы уделаем Канаду в этом подобии на спорт, — Лэнс широко улыбнулся. — Пошли, глянем на это фехтование. Ханк лишь покачал головой и последовал за ним в зал, занимая места на трибунах.

Оказывается, Лэнс и понятия не имел, что включало в себя фехтование. Это был бой людей в пчеловодческих масках с мечами и прочим, а не соревнование бегунов, фигачивших через преграды. В этом деле вообще не было никаких заборчиков. Это, скорее, напоминало европейскую версию кендо.

Лэнс также не мог с полной уверенностью сказать, где был американец, а где канадец, но парень пониже захватил все его внимание — он двигался с особенной яростью и грацией, будто это битва была чем-то личным, а не простым соревнованием. Лэнс вдруг обратил внимание, что следит только за этим парнем, не заметив даже, что его фаворит был прижат своим оппонентом к краю очерченного квадратом ринга. С огромным силовым рывком любимчик Лэнса отразил удары противника с громким криком и контратаковал с поразительной скоростью. Последний удар, и его оппонент вылетает за границы квадрата под звон оканчивающей бой сирены.

Лэнс встал, чтобы радостно просвистеть и зааплодировать победителю, в процессе уворачиваясь от Ханка, который попытался усадить его обратно.

Когда рефери подошел, чтобы объявить победителя поднятием руки, радостное «ура» застряло у Лэнса в горле — парень на ринге стащил с головы свою маску, встряхнув головой и сдунув лезшую в глаза густую взмокшую челку.

Их глаза встретились через весь зал, и названный рефери победитель — Кит Когане — с приоткрытым ртом смотрел в сторону Лэнса.

Ханк безуспешно попытался усадить Лэнса.

— Лэнс, Лэнс, братиш, что ты творишь? Ты не можешь… ты не можешь вот так рвануть туда!

Лэнсу было все равно. Ему нужно было спуститься на площадку _сейчас же_.

Он перемахнул через заграждение, жестко приземлившись на колени — боль отдалась в бедрах и внутренностях, но все это было не важно. Он должен был добраться до центра как можно быстрее, пока Кит не исчез снова.

Кит двинулся ему навстречу, откинув меч куда-то в сторону, снимая свои перчатки, маску и нагрудную пластину. — Это ты, — он говорит неверяще. — Это правда ты, да?

Лэнс понятия не имел, как и что на такое следует ответить, и его сердце колотилось так сильно, что заглушило его собственный голос и свои ответные слова. Казалось, его легкие стали слишком большими для грудной клетки, а сердце билось точно так же, как и в первый раз, когда Лэнс заметил парня четыре года назад, — оно сжималось и пульсировало, будто пробитое стрелой.

Кит вышел за границы очерченной площадки, и они оба перешли на бег. Мокрые от пота волосы Кита выскользнули из хвоста на затылке, развиваясь за его спиной, и медаль Лэнса сделала то же самое: прокрутилась на шее и летела позади него в ужасном подобии тяжеленного плаща.

Они влетели друг в друга, моментально прижимаясь в крепком объятии. Лэнс цеплялся за Кита, будто от этого зависела его жизнь, он крепко ухватился за чужую форму, тяжело дыша, как после километрового забега.

— Нашел тебя. Я нашел тебя, — между каждым словом — тяжелый выдох. — Я думал, что навсегда тебя потерял.

— Я не был уверен, кто из вас это был, — Кит выдыхает на ухо. — Кто из всей твоей команды или кто из всех тех пловцов в бассейне в тот день. Я попытался найти лица всех спортсменов, но у меня не получилось.

— У меня все еще твоя кожанка, — неожиданно проговорил Лэнс. — Она мне мала, но я не могу спать без нее.

— Подожди, так Пидж отдала тебе мою куртку? Она мне ничего не сказала!

— А мне никто не сказал, что ты в сборной США! Как мы не нашли друг друга раньше?

— Таймеры этим и странны, — Кит отвечает тихо, — мой сказал, что я смотрю на моего соулмейта, но даже не потрудился указать, где именно тот стоит.

Лэнс наконец-то отклонился назад, чтобы получше взглянуть на лицо, которое пытался представить вот уже который год. У Кита были большие и красивейшие глаза, узкая челюсть, небольшие, но пухлые, губы и чуть выпирающие из-под взлохмаченных волос уши. Он был прекрасен.

— Это было самое худшее время и место для начала нашего отсчета.

— Без всяких сомнений, — Кит согласился, рукавом промакивая лоб, оглядывая и впечатывая в память лицо Лэнса. — Поверить не могу.

— То же самое, и я даже описать не могу, что я сейчас чувствую, — Лэнс смеется устало, осторожно убирая лезущие в глаза Киту волосы. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Шокирован, по большей части. Ну, то есть, я только что взял золото и нашел своего соулмейта в одну и ту же секунду, — Кит чуть отодвинулся, оглядываясь вокруг, зрители молча и внимательно за ними следили. — Это не сон, правда же?

Опьяненный от чувства облегчения и победы, Лэнс почувствовал себя достаточно храбрым, чтобы своей ладонью дотронуться до щеки Кита и приподнять его лицо так, чтобы кончики их носов почти соприкасались.

— Давай проверим.

Кит прикрыл глаза, и Лэнс прильнул в нежном поцелуе.

— Как бы мило это ни было, — раздался новый голос, — может, вы захотите продолжить, но уже после того, как Кит получит свою медаль.

Широ стоял слева, вместе с тренером Кита и рефери, со скрещенными на груди руками и приподнятыми в удивленной улыбке губами.

— Привет, я его лучший друг. Ты же, должно быть, тот самый пловец, которого Кит, наверное, уже век как пытается найти.

Все еще ошеломленный, Лэнс удивленно моргнул пару раз, а после протянул Широ для рукопожатия свою руку, которая не продолжала сжимать плечо Кита, чтобы убедиться, что тот не исчезнет в ту же секунду, как Лэнс снова поднимет на него взгляд.

— А, привет, я Лэнс МакКлейн.

— Лэнс, — медленно протягивает Кит, будто пробуя, как же ложится имя на языке. — Я Кит.

Лэнс вновь посмотрел на Кита, и они оба неловко засмеялись. Лэнс убрал руку с плеча Кита, но тот схватил его ладонь и легонько сжал.

— Мне нужно пойти приодеться к награждению.

— Как мне тебя найти? — Лэнс покрепче ухватил ладонь Кита. — Вдруг я снова тебя не смогу разыскать.

Кит внимательно и понимающе на него посмотрел, в уме будто просчитывая возможные варианты ответа. Он дотронулся до шеи Лэнса, притянув его ближе, и хорошенько его поцеловал напоследок.

— Теперь мы знаем друг друга, поэтому трудновато будет исчезнуть вот так неожиданно.

— Приходи на награждение, — участливо предложил Широ. — Сядешь вместе со мной и Холтами.

Лэнс подпрыгнул на месте.

— Это взаправду? — постепенно радость начала заполнять грудь и сердце вместо страха.

— Взаправду, а теперь отпусти его в душ, — Широ ответил, отцепляя руки Лэнса от Кита.

***

К закрытию Олимпийских игр новость о двух соулмейтах, встретившихся во время матча по фехтованию, взорвала интернет. Фотографии и шакальные гифки первой встречи, первых объятий и первого поцелуя курсировали по Твиттеру и Тамблеру. Целые колонки и статьи были посвящены их то ли неуместному поведению, то ли сравнению со сказочным чудом, ведь они оба взяли золото в своем виде спорта и нашли друг друга.

Когда кто-то упомянул его в твите с вопросом о деталях произошедшего, Лэнс скинул им ссылку на интервью, где их буквально расстреляли вопросами из засады и где они с Китом рассказали, как упустили друг друга в первый и во второй разы, а затем встретились по воле случая. Все это только раздуло их маленькую сказку до размеров эпического романса.

К огромному удовольствию Лэнса и смущению Кита, Тамблер даже придумал для их парочки название, которым отмечали милые рисунки, — Клэнс.

— Ты можешь в это поверить? — Лэнс спросил Кита, пока они шли во время церемонии закрытия, держа каждый свой край гигантского флага. — Я вот — нет.

Кит — его волосы были убраны в хвост, красная куртка еле доставала до талии, а золотая медаль гордо покоилась на груди — протянул руку и легко пихнул парня в плечо.

— Я могу поверить.

— Так это потому, что у тебя нет ни капли воображения, — Лэнс показал язык.

— Ты только что просил, могу ли я поверить в это, и я сказал да. Что из этого связано с воображением?

— Да успокойся, я же шучу.

— Значит, это была плохая шутка.

Лэнс взял свободную ладонь Кита в свою.

— Вздор, я самый смешной парень на деревне.

— Тогда люди, скорее, смеются над тобой, чем над твоими шутками.

— Оу, детка, не будь таким, — Лэнс шутливо надулся.

Кит придвинулся ближе и врезался плечом в Лэнса, пытаясь скрыть свою улыбку.

— Замолчи!

Они отпустили друг друга, маша людям вокруг; сверкали вспышки камер, свистели и кричали люди, команда же Лэнса, Ханк, Широ и Аллура мокро причмокивали и строили целующиеся лица в их с Китом сторону, но Лэнс не мог даже раздражиться на такое.

Он был счастлив как никогда.

Пока команды и победители прощались с другими медалистами и делали фотографии на память, Лэнс и Кит получили больше всех предложений сфотографироваться вместе. Только после групповых фото с тремя разными командами из Америки: гимнастами, волейболистами и пловчихами, до них дошло, что у них почти нет фотографий, где они только вдвоем.

— Сделай несколько, я хочу как можно больший простор для выбора, — Лэнс проговорил, пихая свой телефон в руки Ханку. — Ну, знаешь, потому что иногда я получаюсь с закрытыми глазами или будто вот-вот чихну?

— Я сделаю дюжину, — Ханк отогнал его от себя, — а теперь иди, вставай на свое место.

Показав своему другу большие пальцы вверх, Лэнс подбежал к Киту и подхватил парня на руки, кружась вокруг. Кит оказался тяжелее, чем казалось со стороны.

— Так, ладно, — Кит похлопал его по спине, — достаточно.

— Дай мне насладиться моментом и потаскать на ручках моего маленького парня.

— Я ниже тебя всего на пять сантиметров! — Кит встрял, начиная вскипать. — Поставь меня на место!

Лэнс закинул Кита повыше на плечо, немного его подкинув, чтобы удобней встать на ноги.

— И что ты сделаешь? Отхлестаешь меня своей рапирой?

Он почувствовал, как Кит снял резинку с волос, и точно понял, что за этим последует. Лэнс быстро поставил парня на землю, останавливая того с растянутой между пальцами резинкой, готового ударить Лэнса в загривок.

— Ах ты, маленький засранец, — Лэнс нервно засмеялся, — ты действительно хотел меня ударить этой штукой.

— Я же просил поставить меня на ноги, — Кит довольно ухмыльнулся.

— Ребят, может, уже сделаем эти чертовы фотографии, как думаете? — попросил Ханк.

— Ладно, ладно, иди сюда, детка.

— Детка?

— Тебе не нравится? Кит быстро обдумал это.

— Нормально, я просто не ожидал.

— Оу, дуй сюда, — Лэнс проворковал, заслужив этим удар по макушке и быстрый поцелуй в щеку.

Они стояли бок о бок, с руками на плечах друг друга и показывая на камеру свои медали, Лэнс улыбался от уха до уха, Кит же еле заметно приподнял в улыбке уголки губ. Ханк щелкнул затвором, и Лэнс передвинул руку с плеча Кита к его шее, придвигая парня ближе.

— Готов застрять со мной и запахом хлорки до конца своей жизни?

— Только если ты согласишься помогать мне в тренировках боевых искусств и слушать громкую музыку в странные ночные часы.

Сейчас, если честно, Лэнс согласился, даже если бы Кит гулял по потолку и его голова прокручивалась на все 360 градусов, — Лэнс был счастлив, просто находясь рядом.

— Я люблю тебя, — вырвалось у Лэнса. — Я знаю, что мы встретились только на этой неделе и все такое, но технически я ждал тебя всю свою жизнь, особенно после последних Олимпийских игр.

Кит прикусил нижнюю губу, медленно краснея.

— Думаю, я тоже тебя люблю.

— Больше своей золотой медали?

— Ну, я бы на твоем месте так далеко не метил…

— Насколько я знаю, — Лэнс пихнул стоящего рядом парня в бок, — я сорвал джекпот.

— Ты действительно установил новый рекорд.

— Я тебя имею в виду, идиотина, — Лэнс ткнул пальцем в грудь Кита, а после пробежался рукой по красной куртке. — Я нырнул, чтобы победить, и призом стал ты.

— Будь ты еще слаще и слезливей, то был бы кленом, — у Кита был серьезный голос, но он улыбался.

Лэнс поцеловал его, разделяя свой смех на двоих. Позже тем же днем, Ханк опубликовал фотографии в Твиттере, которые тут же расползлись по заголовкам статей, но та, где они держат свои медали и целуются, достигла легендарного статуса и стала практически иконой.

Кит потом сменил свой аватар на фотографию разглядывающего его трофеи кота Зуко и био в Твиттере на _«Кит Когане, двукратный золотой медалист по фехтованию и тренер по боевым искусствам, Техас, США. Лучшая половинка @Lance_McClain'а»_.

В ответ аватаром Лэнса стала фотография его русской голубой кошечки Катары с его золотой медалью, а в твиттерском био — _«Лэнс, пловец и Человек-Торпеда. Лучшая медаль, которую я когда-либо получал, это @KeithKogane»_.


End file.
